El Abecedario de Lily
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Para Lily, cada letra del abecedario, tiene una palabra representando un hermoso momento de su vida. Curiosamente, todos esos instantes están relacionados con Scorpius Malfoy. Serie de Viñetas.
1. A

**Los personajes conocidos provienen de la aclamada saga de fama mundial "HARRY POTTER". Su autoría recae en la mente de JKR. Y esa no soy yo, por lo tanto, con este mediocre disclaimer, intento decir: no me pertenecen los personajes. Mas la forma como se manejan en este "fanfic" sí es mía.**

**Lily&Scorpius.**

**Fanfic. Serie de viñetas.**

* * *

><p><strong>El abecedario de Lily.<strong>

_1. __**A**__- __**A**__lone_

Suspira una vez más.

Quiere estar ahí, en el interior de ese enorme tren y viajar al soñado Hogwarts. Merlín sabe su adoración hacia las historias de su abuelo y tíos, generando que su gen rebelde –heredado de ambas familias- busque mucho más que ser una pequeña parte en el epílogo de su famosísima familia. Su anhelo es vivir aventuras, ser su protagonista. Si tan sólo pudiera…

-¿Es necesario mi viaje a Hogwarts, padre?

Lily gira su cabeza lentamente hacia la voz. A unos pocos metros, hay un niño rubio hablando con quien puede ser su padre. Ambos con cabellos rubios y una contextura muy similar entre sí. Sin percatarse de la intensa mirada achocolatada de la pequeña pelirroja, el adulto se agacha a la altura del niño y dice, en voz alta:

-Así es, hijo. Debes ir.

-Pero mamá…

El adulto lo calla con un movimiento de mano. En ese instante, Lily alcanza a notar miedo en la expresión del chico, quien tiene aproximadamente de la edad de Albus. Frunce el ceño. Ella también capta su soledad. Aparentemente, nadie hace acato a la pareja de personas en medio del camino hacia los vagones. Una corta sonrisa se muestra en los labios del hombre.

-Ella estará bien. No estará sola –afirma, al mismo tiempo se levanta y mira hacia la distancia.

Pero Lily oye la réplica del niño. –Yo sí–.

Al minuto siguiente, la mirada del hombre se engancha en la suya. Debería girar su cabeza, huir de la mirada gris. Pero no. Lilian Luna Potter no acostumbra a huir de nadie, le devuelve la mirada con fuerza. Aquel hombre rubio frunce su ceño, y Lily siente que él la ha reconocido; pero es ella quien no entiende de dónde la puede conocer. Sin embargo, él no dice nada, y en cambio, con un susurro se despide de su hijo, incitándole a subir.

El chico queda parado en su sitio, como enterrado, viendo a su padre desaparecer entre la multitud. Lily gira su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y ve a su familia. No se han movido de su sitio. Están esperando que el tren de sus últimos pitazos antes de encaminarse hacia el Colegio Hogwarts. Como una familia normal. Como padres normales. Incluso su padre está dando unas últimas indicaciones a sus hijos, cuando éstos ya están en el tren. Rápidamente regresa la mirada hacia el chico rubio, quien parece una persona sin una familia normal. Él está _solo_.

-Lily es tiempo que… –llama Hugo. Apenas acomodándose a su lado.

-Ya vengo, Hugo. Quédate aquí –se aleja de su primo, quién no intenta detenerla.

A paso decidido llega hasta el chico rubio. Sus baúles no están, supone ella que su padre en eso lo ha ayudado –al menos- . Pero a su corta edad de diez años, reconoce la labor de un padre: ser un obsesivo vigilante de la vida de sus hijos. Como su padre, se dice. No como actuó el adulto rubio.

-Hola –lo saluda.

Él se asusta ante su inesperada llegada. No responde su saludo, en cambio, interroga -hostilmente- sobre su identidad. Lily se presenta y dice:

-Deberías estar feliz de ir a Hogwarts. Yo quisiera estar en tu lugar -sonríe-. No importa la actitud de tu padre.

-Qué te importa –masculla, mirándola fríamente.

Lejos de causarle dolor, se pone seria –e ignorando sus palabras– afirma con contundencia:

–Nunca más estarás _solo_. No en Hogwarts, al menos.

Sin esperar respuesta, se gira caminando directamente a Hugo. Éste la interroga sobre su comportamiento. –Es la noble acción del día– dice, restándole importancia. No obstante, aunque Lily no lo sepa hasta dentro de años, acaba de hacer algo más que una noble acción. Acaba de marcar a un niño de once años para toda la vida. Y lo ha hecho para bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>L&amp;S<strong>_

_¡Hola! Este será un Lily&Scorpius muy sencillo… se moverá de manera fácil. Lo vengo pensando desde hace días. Será como una Tabla de las Letras del Abecedario. Las palabras para cada letra serán en inglés. ¡Son ingleses, por Dios! Sin embargo, en la viñeta están traducidas al latinoamericano (xD). Perdonen los HORRORES. ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen sus reviews, piensen que me están dando agua. _

_En fin, dentro de dos días traeré la siguiente letra: la B. ¿Palabra? No lo sé. Boys, quizá. ^^ Ya leeremos… _

_Besos._

_Diana._


	2. B

_Escuchando: Inmortal. –La Oreja de Van Gogh._

* * *

><p><strong><span>El abecedario de Lily.<span>**

_2. B- Bewitch (to)_

Embrujado. Eso le confiesa Scorpius en la oscuridad de un pasillo. Acusándola de _hechizar_ su persona obligándolo a pensar solo en ella; en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus palabras… Lily se ríe con soltura, y en respuesta, él la captura contra una fría pared. No se ve feliz. Bueno, rara vez él se muestra alegre, pero al menos frente a ella la máscara está siempre abajo, sin usar. Hoy está usando esa máscara.

–¿Te parece divertido? –pregunta él en un murmullo.

Sus cuerpos no se tocan. Pero Lily siente como él acaricia su alma.

–Para nada. –responde.

Terrenalmente Scorpius es inalcanzable. Él es dos años mayor que ella. Mide quince centímetros más. Y definitivamente su musculatura y fuerza es elevada. Pero las condiciones actuales no se refieren a nada terrenal, se refieren a algo más allá de lo físico. Sin saberlo están hablando de almas, destino, vida, futuro… todo en la definición de un solo vocablo, un bisílabo: amor.

–Pero bien así –confiesa en un susurro, muy cerca de sus labios.

Con eso detiene la bomba. Sus almas ya están entrelazadas, no necesitan más. Scorpius reconoce -facilmente- la media confesión/revelación, porque en sus ojos grises no brilla la confusión. En el acto, él sonríe; resuelto, tranquilo. No están preparados, Lily lo sabe bien. Para borrar la línea entre la amistad y el amor se requiere madurez y capturar unos fantasmas del pasado. Y para eso falta su tiempo.

Ambos suspiran conformes.

Sin presiones, Scorpius toma su mano –sin entrelazar sus dedos-. Salen del pasillo y regresan a la luz. Una vez retornan al sector concurrido del Castillo, directamente encuentran es a Rose; ella los analiza con cuidado. Típica mirada de la amiga-prima-psicóloga. Juntos llegan a su lado una vez se han soltado las manos, como diciéndole: tranquila, no ha pasado nada. En pocos segundos, quedan atrapados en una conversación cuyo centro es el némesis de Rose: Nick Parker. Eso sirve de distractor. (Un distractor claramente planificado por Rose). Disimuladamente, Lily observa a Scorpius y anota este día, como importante. Si tuviera un diario, dibujaría estrellas junto al 25 de octubre que encabezaría la página. Directo a favoritos porque hoy, ella y Scorpius han dado un nuevo paso; no sabe muy bien cuál, o hacia dónde se dirige, pero lo dieron juntos. Es uno más. Uno menos.

Inconcientemente sonríe cuando Scorpius la captura observándolo y de forma muy ligera, él le devuelve el gesto solo a ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L&amp;S<em>**

_Fin. El resultado no me gusto mucho. Gracias por la lectura, y en su defecto, gracias por sus reviews. Su amor surgirá con lentitud. Otra cosa, los tiempos irán y vendrán; no serán una secuencia, como podrán darse cuenta. En alguna viñeta serán niños, en otra adolescentes, en la siguiente (quizá) niños, luego adultos,… y así. ¿Se dan cuenta? Jejeje ¡una locura! Para este fic, los protagonistas se llevan dos años. Digamos que Lily está en su año escolar, tal como Hermione estuvo en el suyo… un poquito mayor del resto xD. Otra cosa: ¿quién es Nick Parker? Mi creación. ¡Lo amo! Y lo sueño perfecto para Rose, si ella no está con Scorp. ^^ Perdonen esa. (L) Me voy._

_Besos. Diana._


	3. C

Music: _I don't want to be_. –Gavin DeGraw. (I love it!)

**El abecedario de Lily.**

_3. C –Caution._

La sonrisa de Lily exterioriza su felicidad. Tiene anhelos por transformar en objetivos y metas cumplidas. Observa atenta el vagón que ocupa, y solo puede abrir aún más su sonrisa…; en unas horas estará en Hogwarts. ¡El primer paso! A partir de este momento su vida será diferente, lo sabe. No será más un niñita. Ahora podrá ser descrita como una preadolescente en formación. Su futuro está a horas de iniciar. Observa a través de la ventana. El paisaje se mueve, mas no se marea; está acostumbrada a los viajes en tren. Además, está lo suficientemente distraída imaginando sus primeros momentos en Hogwarts, las amistades, la sensación de vacío ante de la Selección…

De repente, un pensamiento en particular cruza por su mente: las palabras de James.

_-Pero recuerda lo dicho por tío Ron a nuestra Rosie… -susurró, asegurando no ser escuchado por su madre._

_-¿Qué dijo?_

_-No te emparejes con nadie sangre pura. El abuelo lo desaprobaría -contestó James-._

_Ella frunció el ceño. –El tío Ron no pudo… _

_-No son exactamente sus palabras… pero puedes preguntarle a Rosie. O a mamá, si no me crees. Yo solo te doy la…_

_Advertencia._ Esa palabra en particular llama su atención. ¿Advertencia? ¿Aún gobiernan los prejuicios en el Castillo de Hogwarts? Sus reflexiones la alejaron de la realidad, ocasionando que ignore la llegada de dos niñas al vagón, quienes se vieron obligadas a moverla de un brazo para captar su atención. Lily les regala una sonrisa y se presenta. Ninguna da importancia a su apellido y la pelirroja agradece por ello.

–Me llamo Diana Stone –se presenta la rubia. Señalando a la morena, agregó-: ella es Samatha Bush.

–Encantada. ¿Ustedes también…?

Su pregunta muere allí, pues abruptamente abren la puerta. Por ella entra una joven de cabello negro riendo tontamente –juzga Lily rápidamente- seguida de un chico. Están demasiado cerca el uno del otro, violando claramente el espacio personal del otro. Pero Lily alcanza a ver el cabello del joven, un rubio inconfundible. Marca Malfoy.

-Scorpius… -lo nombra suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada por él.

El joven la reconoce. Atropelladamente frena su "tonteo" con la chica y masculla a la pelirroja un saludo antes de salir. Lily se pierde en la réplica de Scorpius a las afueras del vagón, -es sólo la hermanita de mi amigo Albus-. Esa oración es quien puede golpear su corazón y grabársele en su mente, a tal punto de borrar su siempre presente sonrisa.

¿Lo conoces? Interrogan Diana y Samantha. Lily siente que probablemente no lo conoce suficiente.

Un hormigueo diferente se mueve cerca de su corazón. La sensación es muy fuerte, incluso más que su emoción por entrar a Hogwarts por primera vez. Sus papilas gustativas detectan un sabor diferente, algo amargo. En cambio, sus ojos quieren… ¿llorar? ¿Qué sucede, es la adolescencia llegando? Pasa un trago de saliva e inconscientemente se dice que la _advertencia_ no estuvo de más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L&amp;S<em>**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? Espero la respuesta. En esta viñeta intento describir la desilusión de Lily de una forma diferente a la vivida por su madre; aunque creo que ambas se parecen físicamente mucho, considero Lily puede ser "ciega" en lo referente a emociones. Heredado de su padre, jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews. Gracias, en serio. Las viñetas se mueven a paso lento, pero la siguiente es para los fans. Es muy mona jajaja ¿La publico en la noche? ¿O mañana en la noche? Díganme uds...<em>

_Besos. Diana._

_La D es la siguiente letra (My favorite!) ¿palabra? ¿Drive, dog, dad…? No sé. ¿Lo saben ustedes?_


	4. D

_Music: Hey You –Jonas Brothers._

**El abecedario de Lily.**

_4. _**D**_–Dance (to)_

Lily es una joven coqueta. Conoce sus atributos, sabe muy bien cómo usarlos. Se caracteriza por volar como una profesional, estudia con dedicación, es disciplinada, transmite confianza…; pero como la perfección no existe en los humanos, muy bien puede tener un defecto o dos. Y exactamente los tiene, aunque la pregunta siguiente debe ser:¿Cuál la atormenta más? Bueno, su tormento es no saber _bailar_. Así es, la princesa de la familia Potter no sabe bailar; el problema no radica en tener dos pies izquierdos, Lily sí tiene sus dos pies pero, el pie derecho está en el lado izquierdo y el pie izquierdo en el lado derecho. ¡Una locura!.

Su tormento inicio a la edad de siete años. Cuando celebraban el cumpleaños de su prima Victorie y la presencia de los Weasley fue colosal, el "defecto" se notó instantáneamente entre tantos niños y niñas con ritmo musical. Incluso Molly-la súper estudiosa-Weasley supo (y sabe) bailar. En su momento, a Lily no pudo importarle menos, no obstante, solo años más tarde se dio cuenta de la "importancia social" de su "problema". En consecuencia, al cumplir los diez años, decidió odiar los bailes. Y ha vivido bien con ello... hasta ahora.

-¡No sé _bailar_!

Grita rayando en la histeria. Después de tanto insistir, Scorpius consigue su objetivo: hacerla explotar. Porque aunque Lily ha tratado el tema de los bailes con indiferencia, el heredero Malfoy siempre la ha hecho conocedora de su singular sospecha: a ella le importan. Odia no poder bailar. ¡Y cuánta razón tiene!, le vuelve a gritar. Ella se describe como una chica femenina ante todo, por consiguiente, debería poder bailar sin destruir pies cercanos en un radio de veinte centímetros, agrega en un susurro de lamento. Sin poder contralarlo, de sus ojos cafés salen las primeras lágrimas…

Scorpius se acerca aún más. Tomando con firmeza su rostro, limpia todas las lágrimas prófugas de sus ojos. Y casi con timidez, la pelirroja se ve en las orbes grises; no ve lástima, no ve decepción. En los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy ve los destellos de una estrella desconocida… pero su presencia no la repele. De hecho, ocurre una verdadera atracción entre ellos; como la luz a los animalillos nocturnos.

Sonriendo -él- le dice: -Yo sí se bailar, Lilian y, si es necesario, bailaré por los dos. Pero… baila conmigo, mi amor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>L&amp;S<em>**

_¡Hola! Es corto. Mis palabras también lo son. Muchas gracias por todo. (: __Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta… Ya saben la letra: la E. ¿Palabra? Sip, la de siempre. E de Elephant._

_Besos. Diana._


	5. E

Canción/Musa: Speak now –Taylor Swift.

**El abecedario de Lily.**

_5. **E**- Elephant_.

Están a cinco centímetros del otro en la pequeña sala de un cine pero, Lily siente un gigantesco _elefante_ entre ellos. Aparentemente, lo sucedido la semana pasada sí los afecta. La pelirroja intenta obligarse a pensar en el planteamiento de la nueva película de Aron West… pero no puede. Se le dificulta pensar en la guerra entre el capitalismo y el socialismo a principios de siglo, cuando ella está perdiendo a su mejor amigo ahora mismo.

Suspira.

_Tranquilízate, Lily;_ se dice sin bases, pues no existe forma de sustentar la solicitud de su cerebro a su corazón. Tiene diecisiete años, algo sabe de mundo, relaciones, hombres, amistades,… y muchísimo más sabe sobre Scorpius. No obstante, últimamente siente que realmente no sabe nada sobre él; se comporta de una forma diferente desde… desde Gabriela, su actual novia.

Suspira -otra vez- pensando en la increíble Súper-Gabriela. Ella, increíblemente adorable, respetuosa, cariñosa, amigable, popular, hermosa,… La mujer perfecta, sin duda. Pero Scorpius no está enamorado de ella; de hecho, no parece querer dejarla entrar a su corazón. Merlín sabe los intentos de Gabriela por ser una parte más partícipe en la vida de su novio, luego de cinco meses de relación, mas sin resultados positivos, sin avances… solo vacío. –Aparentemente la puerta se cerró tras de ti, Potter. Eso no me gusta- le confesó ella una vez. Y es cierto, la Súper-Gabriela tiene razón; tras su madre, ella es la única representamte del género femenino con quien Scorpius se abre completamente.

¡BOOM! -explota algo en la película.

Y de repente, tan rápido como se enciende una bombilla, una idea muy antigua resurge en la mente de Lily. Ese planteamiento vio la luz meses antes, cuando cursaba su sexto curso y cierto beso bajo el muérdago ocurrió. Su rostro resplandece en color rubí por efecto de las luces de la película: Rubí Negro, quiere creer, no obstante, no puede disimular la luz renaciendo en ella. Con disimulo observa a su acompañante; Scorpius ha madurado, es un hombre. Pero sigue siendo un niño al momento de confesar sus fechorías: como robar su corazón, se dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

Totalmente relajada se levanta tomando la mano izquierda de Scorpius. Lentamente él la mira, directo a sus ojos. No se fusionan, consiguen darse luces y sombras sin modificar sus esencias. Así somos –piensa Lily. Aprieta su mano y tira de él, lo invita a levantarse también. Deben hablar y aquí no es un buen lugar. Sin mirar a la pantalla, ni siquiera cuando el personaje de Aron salta de un edificio gritando: ¡Libertad!, salen de la Sala 5.

Se detienen cerca del puesto de palomitas de maíz. Allí no hay nadie.

Lily lo encara, entrelazando sus manos con firmeza. –Habla ahora, Scorpius. Deseas que sea yo ¿verdad?

Scorpius la mira detenidamente, tal como ha hecho desde siempre, con amor. Lentamente su dedo índice le acaricia el rostro, apenas dejando la estela de roce tras su movimiento. Lily sonríe, mientras Scorpius baja su mano y se acerca a ella; la separación es del tamaño de un _elefante_ sí, pero a escala.

Cuando sus labios están a solo un suspiro de distancia, Scorpius confiesa:

–Sí.

**_L&S_**

_Definitivamente es mi favorito. Con un desarrollo y desenlace apresurado, pero práctico. Sucedió lo importante: se confesaron. Bueno, una pseudo-confesión._

_¿Siguiente letra? La –F. La palabra no la tengo definida… ¿Cuál quieren uds? Díganme en un review._

_OJO: No quiero que piensen en Lily como una presuntuosa al afirmar el amor de Scorpius sin más, pero hay cosas que una mujer sabe cuando sabe. En las siguientes viñetas -PUEDE- que les explique las señales de Scorpius hacia la pelirroja para hacer TAMAÑA confesión._

_Síganme en twitter: ( ) lR_Multicolor. (; Les espero, amigos._

_Besos. Diana. Nos leemos pronto..._


	6. F

_When you´re gone –Avril Lavigne_.

**El abecedario de Lily**

6- **F**-Fire

Jamás había reflexionado sobre la voracidad de un torbellino de _fuego_… hasta ahora. En su interior siente ese elemento ardiendo a su máximo esplendor. Lentamente el fuego está rasgando las paredes de su corazón, al tiempo que cierta pareja llega de los jardines de Hogwarts. Scorpius resopla tal como un toro embarbecido; su furia no tiene explicación lógica, lo sabe, pero eso no evita que se encienda cada tanto con mayor intensidad. La úlcera iba a matarlo...

No puede evitar ese ardor. El corazón y su alma se están debilitando ante tantas imágenes que aparecen en su mente. Su miedo recrea una y otra vez, la película de terror más escolafriante que pueda ver: Lily siendo feliz con otro. Sí, suena horrible expresar aquello (solo en pensamiento). Pero la verdad es así, eso es él; aunque la pelirroja no lo crea, es un ser malévolo, rencoroso y egoísta. Un ser cuya ebullición de maldad renace cuando cualquiera se acerca a la pelirroja.

Mañana ajustará cuentas con Marks. Esta noche dedicará unos minutos a pensar una buena broma para el chiquillo. Obviamente, será sutil en su hazaña y en la celebración, cuando la víctima caiga. No necesita a Lily en su Modo: Furiosa, privándolo de su presencia por largas semanas; conoce el carácter de la pelirroja como para saber que será así si ella lo descubre. Lo mejor será contratar a alguien… quizá Louise Weasley…

De repente un aroma de manzanas impregno su aire cercano. Lily estaba llegando a su lado…

Se giró para mirarla, nunca la vio más bella. La pelirroja vestía su uniforme de Casa; falda larga, su pulcra camisa blanca, corbata verde y plata… y su largo cabello suelto, dejando una estela de shampoo costoso. Su propia furia menguó abruptamente; una furia que no había podido calmar por más de dos horas, ni siquiera boxeando con Zabini. Maravillado sonrió cuando Lily le regalo una reluciente sonrisa en unos labios retocados con brillo.

Solo un estúpido enamorado como él podía hacer un estudio tan crítico (y nada objetivo, se atrevía agregar).

—Hola, Scorpius –saludó ella, sentándose a su lado. El olor a manzanas, su fruta favorita (desde hace un tiempo), alimentó sus fosas nasales, calmando su ser.

—Hola…

Su furia se ha ido mientras la pelirroja está cerca. Pero en la noche, sin duda, contratará ciertos servicios... Marks sufrirá.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews... Es increíble la enorme aceptación de uds, un excelente público, a este fic... ¡Gracias infinitas! sigan así, no dejen de hacerme sonreir con tanta facilidad. Respecto a esta viñeta... sí, súper raro incluir un punto de vista Scorpius aquí, pero lo creí necesario. El rubio también tiene sentimientos ¿saben? algo escalofriantes, lo sé, quizá un tanto machista y sí, completamente de acuerdo, en que es un TANTICO maniático respecto a SU pelirroja. Sin embargo, ¡de qué otro modo puede ser un Malfoy enamorado! jajaja Obviamente, usará todas las artimañas y sucios trucos heredados de la sangre para conseguir un bien mayor: Lily. Además, Scorpius no es taaaaan malvado como él se cree. Pero les diré: Marks pasó recluído en enfermería durante una semana, bajo extrañas circunstancias. xD<em>

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Espero sigan ahí para la siguiente letra. Dejen su review, por fa! (;_

_Besos. Diana. Síganme en _**Twitter: lR_Multicolor.**


	7. G

_Musa/Música: Love Game –Lady GaGa._

**"El Abecedario de Lily"**

7-** G**-Game

El _juego_ del amor es atractivo. Tiene el aroma, el gusto, el tacto… el efecto perfecto sobre el cuerpo y sobre el "ser" de la persona. Lily lo sabe, porque ella juega cada día. Besos aquí, sonrisas allá, caricias más al norte y suspiros al sur. Cada uno de sus sentidos está revolucionado desde hace meses, específicamente el día que Scorpius terminó con Súper-Gabriela y comenzaron su-no-se-qué explosivo.

Primero fueron unos castos besos tras las películas. Luego, todo cambió. Un día Scorpius llegó a la casa de los Potter con la excusa de visitar a Albus, pero sólo Lily se encontraba en casa, y antes de darse cuenta, el rubio estaba sobre ella en el sofá. El tapiz dorado del mueble perdía brillo al ver el lacio cabello rojo fuego esparcido en él, le dijo él entre susurros y besos. Ese día no pasaron de pequeñas incitaciones al pecado porque el rubio así lo quiso.

_—No irrespetaré la casa de tus padres, Lily. _

_Molesta, creyéndose rechazada dijo: —¿Ahora crees ser un caballero de la moralidad, Scorpius?_

_Pero la brusquedad de sus palabras no inquietó al joven heredero Malfoy, quien regalándole una sonrisa, replicó:_

_—No soy un caballero de la moralidad, Lily. Soy tu príncipe pecaminoso, sarcástico, posesivo y descaradamente guapo —Lily no puedo evitar sonreír—. Pero, pelirroja, tus padres desearán un yerno respetuoso de su moralidad –afirmó._

_—Momento. ¿Vas a ser oficial… esto?_

_ —Evidentemente. Aunque claro, vamos a esperar un tiempo –agregó estremeciéndose._

_Lily rió, abrazándolo. —¿Por qué?_

_—Bueno, necesito aprender uno o dos hechizo de defensa personal. Me voy a enfrentar al mismísimo Harry Potter, Lily. _

Aquella importantísima conversación surgió hace dos semanas. En sus cortísimos momentos para hablar, después de los besos y caricias, trataban la seriedad de hacer oficial su relación. Estaban de acuerdo en el enorme caos social que surgirá después, pero el mundo mágico deberá hacer el sacrificio. Ya viene siendo la hora de pisotear completamente las agonizantes leyes sociales referentes a la pureza de la sangre y todas las estupideces que se desencadenan a partir de ellas. Después de todo, su prima Rose dio el primer paso comprometiéndose con un Conde…

—¿A dónde va la señorita Potter?

Lily sonrió al joven Scorpius Malfoy. —Directo hacia la felicidad…

* * *

><p><em>*Suspiro* ¡Hola! Bienevidas y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores... Gracias por la lectura y los review, que siempre logran hacerme sonreír. <em>Besos. PUBLICIDAD: Sígueme en Twitter: / lR_Multicolor.

***Diana.**


	8. H

_Musa/Música: Ninguna._

**"El Abecedario de Lily"**

8-** H** – Harry

Toda Princesa tiene padre. El Rey.

Y Lily Potter no es la excepción. La pelirroja más popular de su año tiene el padre más popular del siglo. Él es fantástico. En Hogwarts, todos quieren hablarle, todos quieren ayudarlo, todos quieren conocerlo… menos un estudiante en particular. Él quiere posponer cuanto se pueda conocer al famosísimo _Harry_ Potter, por razones de seguridad personal. En sí, él ya conoce al Rey, pero cuando lo hizo sus intenciones eran tan puras y castas que ahora le dan vergüenza. En aquellos viejos días buscaba conocer al Héroe, al salvador del Reino, no al papá de su amigo. Sencillo no fue; hablar se le dificultó y el Quidditch en el patio del Castillo salió desastroso, no obstante, al final de los días él consiguió una buena imagen ante el Rey, ganándose un lugar privilegiado.

Sin embargo, ahora los tiempos han cambiado.

Él ha cambiado.

Ya no es un niño buscando conocer al Héroe, ahora es un adolescente buscando sobrevivir a la Furia del Suegro.

Con más bajas que altas, no tiene las de ganar. Pero él tiene un motivo, una razón, una meta, el corazón de su pelirroja. Por ella haría cientos de estupideces muggle… inclusive la más aterradora; luchar contra el Último Dragón. Aunque el Último Dragón se llama Harry Potter y sea el mismísimo Rey. Scorpius se repite, no será fácil pero, por la pelirroja, haré lo que sea. Quizás, si la suerte lo acompaña…

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que tocaba la puerta de la Familia Potter, esta noche sería su fin. De eso podía estar seguro; James Potter se lo advirtió tras la paliza que le dio tres días antes.

_—Morirás—._

Sí, pero moriría feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Terminó dulce, pero es lo que hay... ¡Hola! Disculpen el <em>abandono_, pero era nescesario. La U y mi otro fic me consumieron un tiempo, espero retomar este trabajo... sé que uds también lo quieren. Publicaré pronto, una vez lea sus respuesta. Síganme en _Twitter **lR_Multicolor**_. Hoy lo privaticé, perdonen esa. Tener una cuenta es sencillo y útil, ojalá abran una y me sigan... Hay muchas cosas y personas para seguir en Twitter. En fin, nos leemos. ¡_**G**_racias por sus comentarios! **G**racias por seguir ahí. (;_

_Un abrazo y un beso a todA/Os._


	9. I

_Musa/Música: La Paga ~Juanes_

* * *

><p>9- <strong>I<strong>rritable

En general, Lily es una dulce princesa. Amable, imaginativa, colaboradora, romántica… pero Scorpius sabe de cinco días específicos del mes cuando ella no es una princesa. En esos días se comporta tal como una joven guerrera de la Edad Media. Grosera, explosiva, irritable… calificativos sencillos, pero sin nada de sencillos en su persona. Son largos días en los que él pasa de príncipe a sumiso esclavo.

Estar atento a ella, leer su mente y adelantarse a sus necesidades. Siguiendo estos puntos, puede sobrevivir. Sin embargo, no es tan simple. Para estos días cuando ella está… _irritable_, su vida en sí misma cambia. Nada de besos sorpresa, cero dulces, abstención total de caricias prohibidas y otras cosas que, en general, hacen de su vida cotidiana un paraíso. Pero debe privarse de todo aquello por el bien de su propia salud física, mental y espiritual. Si normalmente Lily no dudaría en darle un buen golpe, no es de extrañar que por –dícese– atrevido en estos particulares días sea capaz de acabarlo ¿verdad?

—¡Merlín! No sé por qué me tocó tener un hermano tan… tan… –gruñó—. ¡Por Morgana, por qué!

Scorpius no contestó, se limitó a estirarse para que Lily se acostara sobre sus piernas.

—¡Merlín! ¿Te lo puedes creer? –preguntó retóricamente—. Decirme que soy una irritable… ¡Pues no! ¡No lo soy! –aseguró arrugando un hoja de revista por el centro—. Claro que no… ¿verdad?

—No. De ninguna manera –mintió tranquilo con la fuerza de la práctica.

Previó que Lily apretaba con bastante fuerza la hoja de revista imginándose, en realidad, el largo cuello de James.

—Lo sé… y se lo dejé muy claro a James por carta –sonrió maquiavélicamente—. Lo golpearé cuando lo vea en vacaciones. Eso le enseñará que no soy irritable.

Sin poderlo evitar, Scorpius sonrió genuinamente. Su pequeña Lily podía ser…

—¿Te ríes? ¿Te ríes de mí? –preguntó ella, levantándose abruptamente, ocasionando un golpe en su quijada—. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Scorpius… Oh, Scorp… Perdón, perdón, perdón… ¿estás bien? ¿te duele?

No dolía, pero lo único bueno del último día de los cinco es que Lily regresaba a ser la Lily de siempre.

—Algo… –habló suavemente—. Quizá un beso lo arregle…

—¡Scorpius! –reprendió escandalizada, aunque acercándose para besarlo—. Puedes ser tan lindo…

¡Bingo! Le ganó a Marzo. Ahora sólo esperaba que los días de Abril tardasen un poco más en llegar.

* * *

><p><em>Sencillo. Espero traerles otro el lunes o martes. Gracias por leer, por los comentarios y su paciencia. ¡Gracias!<em>

_Nos leemos en mi Twitter:_ **(arroba)lR_Multicolor**


	10. J

10. **J** – **J**ealous

Siendo honesta consigo misma jamás creyó posible que Scorpius Malfoy llegara a dignarle una verdadera mirada. Toda esa porquería de que si lo quieres, lo tienes, estaba en su cabeza, sí; mas nunca imagino que era algo real. Incluso cuando escuchó los consejos de su madre, de su tía Hermione y de su prima Rose, no lo creyó viable. Se diría que los puso en práctica más por la fuerza de su presión, que por confiar en un verdadero avance. Sin embargo, pasó.

Apenas comenzaba terminaba su año escolar cuando su madre intervino:

—Deja de desvivirte por él.

No fue fácil, pero lo hizo.

Después le aconsejó su tía:

—Eres una niña tan preciosa como tu madre, conoce a otros chicos y comparte con ellos.

Finalmente, antes de comenzar su período escolar, le habló Rose con voz firme:

—Necesitas experiencia. Si quieres atraer a Scorpius, debes aprender muchas cosas de los chicos que ahora no sabes. Eso sí –aclaró mirándola fijamente—, no hagas tonterías. El sexo solo con la persona que de verdad quieres –subrayó.

Rápidamente surgió esta nueva sensación de popularidad. Eran varios los chicos que querían salir con ella. Algunos divertidos, muchos alocados y varios ineptos. No obstante, aprendió a gozar ante la situación. Hacer amigos y amigas, salir a citas con ellos y burlarse de ellos cuando estaba con sus amigas. Gracias a esto, pronto desvivirse por él, conoció a otras personas y adquirió cierto grado de experiencia.

Hasta que un día…

—Ven para acá –habló una voz justo detrás de ella, apretando los dientes—. ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Qué intentas? –preguntó Scorpius mirándola con fiereza.

Lily salió de su letargo y replicó: —Camino. ¿Nueva violación al Reglamento o qué?

Su respuesta altanera, tan natural con sus hermanos y primos, sorprendió a ambos. Ella nunca le había hablado así, jamás. Durante años, Lily sólo ofrecía sonrisas, suspiros y disposición para Scorpius. Todo el mundo lo sabía… hasta ahora, claro.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? –preguntó apretando su brazo, reprendiéndola.

—No… ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti? –rezongó, sacudiéndose su agarre—. Déjame en paz. Te estás comportando como mis hermanos… no lo soporto.

Scorpius acercó su rostro hasta el de ella. —No. Me. Compares. Con. Ellos.

Lily hizo lo propio al decir: —Entonces. No. Actúes. Como. Ellos.

—¿Eso quieres? ¡Perfecto! –contestó, soltándola.

—Excelente. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una cita con…

Pero no pudo continuar. Scorpius la volvió a tomar prisionera para brindarle el más invasivo de los besos. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, no hizo otra cosa que no fuese darse a los movimientos. Recordó los consejos… sus amigos y amigas, las salidas con otros chicos y su propia experiencia de cada aventurilla… pero eso no fue de ayuda. Absolutamente nada la preparó para un beso así.

—Me pasa que me estoy volviendo _celoso_ –murmuró él, extremadamente jadeante, antes de retomar acción para un segundo beso.

* * *

><p><em>A modo de disculpa les traje la J y la K. ¡Dejen sus comentarios, por favor! (arroba)lR_Multicolor :)<em>


	11. K

11.** K**- **K**ey

Mientras disfrutaba de tener la delicada mano de Lily entre la suya, pensaba en los mil y un diálogos posibles para hacer. Tenían muchos años de relación, cada uno involucrado en su carrera profesional y en poner todas las facilidades para el progreso de ambos. Vivían aislados durante el día, se conseguían a final de tarde y luego, antes de la una de la madrugada, él la regresaba a casa con sus padres. Una rutina que en estos últimos tres años valió oro. Pero ya no más, porque estaba preparado para el siguiente paso.

En su bolsillo izquierdo, encima de su corazón, guardaba la _llave_. Después de días de reflexión llegó a la conclusión que la amaba lo suficiente y más de lo que se creería posible. Junto a ella no pensaba, no veía, no necesitaba de nadie más. Físicamente era atractiva y… su corazón era el mayor de los regalos. Simplemente perfecta.

—Scorpius, ¿estás bien? –preguntó ella, a lo cual él asintió—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Él sonrió torpemente. —Ahí –señaló con su mano libre hacia el centro de la calle.

—¿Al banco? Pero si a esta hora ya debe de…

—No, no. Vamos a este otro lugar –aclaró, encaminándola hasta el pequeño local—. Antes de entrar, debo entregarte esto –dijo, sacando de su bolsillo la llave.

Lily la recibió con el ceño fruncido. —¿Una llave?

—Ajá. Ven, vamos –animó a entrar. Realmente no podía evitar que su voz sonara ansiosa—. Buena tarde, señora. Caja 30-22098

La mujer no sonrió, miró fijamente a Lily y luego, dijo a Scorpius: —Identificación, por favor.

Scorpius sacó una pequeña libreta y se la entregó a la mujer. Al tiempo que ésta buscaba en su arcaica computadora, él miró a la mujer que iba a cambiarle la vida. Notó que Lily todavía estaba extrañada y apretaba la llave con cierto desapego. Tras el sonido de un pitito, la señora los invitó a pasar a la sala contigua. El lugar era enorme, paredes interminables con cientos de estantes y casilleros pequeños. Informó a cuál pertenecía la Caja 30-22098, dejándolos solos se marchó.

—Scorpius, si me estás regalando dinero debes saber que no quiero nada.

—Ábrela tú –contestó, ignorando sus palabras—. Ábrela.

Lily suspiró y con cierta torpeza, propia de la ansiedad, pasó a ubicarse frente al casillero correspondiente para abrirlo. La pequeña puerta chilló al abrirse, algo natural en un objeto poco usado, y luego quien chilló fue Lily. En el interior del casillero, una almohada verde sostenía en su centro una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. Prácticamente quedó paralizada.

Scorpius se acercó por detrás y rodeándola con sus brazos, murmuró a la altura de su oreja: —Tómalo.

Ella obedeció lentamente, teniendo el trevimiento, además, de abrirlo con poca fuerza. Tal como cualquiera pudiese imaginar, la cajita guardaba un brillante anillo plateado con una gema preciosa en su interior. Ante su magnificencia, Scorpius pudo suponer que ella lo sabía: ese diamante significaba compromiso.

Lleno de nervios, la apretó contra sí con suavidad y sugerentemente, preguntó:

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

><p><em>Hoy les traje las letras <em>J_ y _K,_ como disculpa por no publicar. La -L ya está lista... ¡Dejen sus reviews!_

_Diana. _**(arroba)lR_Multicolor**_ en Twitter :)_


End file.
